warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivypaw Can't Change
About Ivypaw's epicness of evil. Song- Snape vs Snape by Ministry of Magic Some of the lyrics will be formed in sentances, just look for the italic-ness. There was a time when you could not trust me And there was a time when Darkness was all I could see Ivypaw glared into Hawkfrost's eyes, his paw laid outstetched on the ground, flipped on the back paw so Ivypaw could lay her's on top if she accepted. "What about Dovepaw? She's working with StarClan." Ivypaw glared down at the paw. Hawkfrost's eye narrowed and he smiled. "And didn't you want to work with us?" "Loyalty, Ivypaw. It can be shared between two parts, loyalty to good, and loyalty to bad." Tigerstar's rough, dark voice rang into the darkness of the Place of No Stars. "And now you're working for us, which in our eyes, we only want to show those breeds of filthy Clans what's finally good." But there are no layers Of evil left to shed And if she heard me sing this song I would be good as dead Ivypaw reached out her paw towards Hawkfrost, this was it. It was her time to finally become one of them, this would mean they would reach the vows of StarClan and destroy the hope the Clan's had in it's being. Ivypaw was going to change history, she would change the lives of many cats. Some would like this, like Antpelt who the Place of No Stars knew this warrior would join them soon. The warmth of Hawkfrost's paw collided with hers, and soon his eyes widened and he raised his head. Letting out a yowl of approval, Tigerstar joined in, soon along with Ivypaw. Her pelt felt hot with relief, and her ears pumped the blood of a dark, evil cat. Tigerheart looked to Dovepaw. "Cats can change, cats can change. They can't just turn their back and run." Ivypaw glared to her paws, filthy with crusty blood. Why couldn't she just not accepted that horrible offer? "Cats can change, cats can change. I'm sorry, for all the things I've done." Dovepaw shook her head. "Cats don't change, cats don't change! Once a traitor you're always one!" She spat at Ivypaw. "Cats can change, cats can change!" ''Tigerheart insisted, his fur raising off his neck. "''They can't turn their back and run!" Dovepaw turned away, her pupils dilated with fright. But her tail raised up, and she puffed out her fur to make sure she looked bigger. "Cats don't change, cats don't change!" ''She spat again. "''Stop running it's you you're running from." ''Dovepaw glared at Ivypaw, who's ears were flattened, eyes to the ground. "''It's you you're running." ''Dovepaw paused. "''From." ''Tigerheart and Dovepaw said together. Ivypaw turned away. Ivypaw sat alone in the Dark Forest in her dream, the darkness glared in her eyes. "''The Dark Mark, it has appeared on me...." ''She whispered to herself, seeing a patch of black on her arm that looked like a blood drop. The sign of Dark Forest. "''Hawkfrost he calls...But I want to be free." The dim scent of Hawkfrost showed that he had come here much earlier, and wouldn't be back for a while. "From all the evil I have seen, and I have done." Ivypaw remembered following the orders of trying to kill Flamepelt, she was almost accepted then, but she made a mistake and not killed him in time. Ivypaw glanced to Dovepaw. "So please believe it's over," ''She looked away fast as Dovepaw snarled. "The good in me has won." "Cats can change, cats can change! They just can't turn their back and run."- Tigerheart glared at Dovepaw, as he begged her to believe him. Ivypaw stepped in, her tail raised high into the air, eyes narrowed for the first time in the conversation. "''Cats can change, cats can change! I'm sorry, for all the things I've done!" Dovepaw flared her nose, sticking it high into the air, claws unsheathed. "Cats don't change, cats don't change. Once a traitor you're always one!" Ivypaw glared to her paws again. "Maybe I can't change. Can't really change...I can't turn my back and run." Tigerheart looked to Dovepaw and the stared at Ivypaw. She had admitted into not being able to change from her ways. "Cats don't change, cats don't change..." ''Dovepaw's voice lowered. "''Stop running it's you you're running from." "It's you you're running...From." ''Tigerheart looked away and the two padded off together. Dovepaw walked away with him. Ivypaw's love she loved more than Hawkfrost, the one that only believed her that she wasn't just a Clan traitor. Ivypaw was still alone in the Dark Forest, when would Hawkfrost come back? Did he know what happened? Or was it going to have to be told to him...Retold the painful things that happened to Ivypaw... "''I won't change, I'll never change...." Ivypaw whispered. "Hawkfrost has won..." The end!!! :DDDD